Forever Love
by Forevacullen
Summary: War has ended and a new found love has occured over the summer. This is there adventure in their 7th year at Howgarts. Dramione Fic It's a Two-Shot, because I got no reviews that people were actually interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**Hope you like my first chapter, I have had this story in my head for weeks but have not had the time to sit down and write it. Now that I have the time here you go.**

**Forevacullen**

DPOV

Her eyes have a sparkle in them now, I wonder why. She has never been happier than she is right now. She was hurt after she and Ron broke up, she did not come out of her room for two days. Lavender had come over one night and, Ron had told her that they should go back to being friends because he did not love her anymore he just never got over Lavender. She and Ginny had a lot of talks in those two days she locked herself in their room. I love Hermione Granger, and that is why she has that sparkle in her eye.

Mother and I joined the Order after the war. Father was sent to Azkaban for a long time. When we joined Ron was the only one who gave me a hard time about it. I was not a Deatheater and never will be so it was hard to understand that I was a really good person when I was not influenced by my father. When he left every thing was much easier in my life. Harry and I finally got through our 6 year rivalry, and Ginny was right there on his side so she was very acceptive of me and mother. Oh Mr and Mrs. Weaseley got a long right well with mother and the rest of the Order did too. Hermione forgave me for everything that I had ever said to her when I apologized about calling her Mudblood. She found out that father had me say and do all those things. Mother hated him for it she was never on the Dark side like Aunt Bella. She and I never liked it in the Manor.

Ron and I finally get a long it took him a month though. So now Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and I are really good friends. We see Neville and Luna too. By friends Pansy and Blaise I still talk to and they also became friends with every one.

Hermione and I got our Letters last week saying that I and her are Head Boy and Girl this year. The school was restored from the war and Professor McGonagall was Headmistress. I can still remember her reaction like it was yesterday.

"Draco Draco Draco" she yelled to me

"Yes love I'm in the kitchen" I replied

"Did you get your letter from Hogwarts?" she asked when she saw me in the kitchen

"Yes and we are heads this year"

"I know I can't wait" she said kissing my cheek

"We have our own Tower" I said

"It's just so perfect" she sighed

I picked her up and put her up on the counter and kissed her softly but she leaned in more by wrapping her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. "I love you" I said between kisses. "Draco I love you too."

We had most class's together wish she and I are very happy about, because not only do we get to see each other we get to have all of our friends together. I can't wait to see the other students faces when they first see all of us together not fighting but being friendly.

"Draco are you awake?" Hermione mumbled

"Yes Love" I said playing with her brown curls

Hermione's hair was very bushy when we were younger but not it is tame and very controllable.

"What time is it, I'm still tired and don't want to move"

"It's 7:00am love"

"Ughhh"

"Love its ok, sleep for a little longer Mother won't come get us till 8:30"

"Ok" she said moving closer to me and I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist.

"Sleep Hermione I will wake you soon."

Hermione and I have been together for over 3 months now, it not strange to see us attached at the hip anymore. She and I are very in love. One night she and I discussed our feelings towards each other and I told her that I've been in love with her since First year when she stepped off the train, and she told me that she like me way back then to but she kept her feelings inside because of her boys Ron and Harry. She told me she got really jealous when she saw Pansy all over me all the time. I told her I was really jealous for her and Ron when they started dating.

I decided to wake her up in her favourite way. I brushed her hair out of her face and placed a trail of kisses down to her jaw and did her favourite thing and kissed her mouth sweetly. She woke up and kissed me back with her soft lips.

"Good Morning to you too" She said and chuckled

I laughed and said "Yes love it is a very good morning, you know why?"

"Hmm let me guess…you are going to do that again"

"You know me too well" Kissing her again

There was a knock at the door."Can we come in are you decent?"

"Yes Harry, you guys can come in"

Hermione and I share a room, Harry and Ginny share a room and when Neville and Luna stay over they share a room. Ron has his own room.

"Shh be quite I just woke up" Hermione said turning into my chest.

"Have too much Firewhiskey last night Mione" Ginny asked her

"Of course, I would never do that"

Harry laughed and so did the rest of us. Hermione drank just a little more than usual last night.

She blushed when I kissed her cheek. "Love you did drink a lot last night but its ok we all did, It was our party and we are allowed to have some fun." Our parents and the rest of the order had said that we should have a little party celebrating our last year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope that you readers like it. The characters are OOC. Please to let me know if you are liking this story please Review! Send me a PM even.**

**Forevacullen**

* * *

HPOV

I don't know how I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. But I have been in love with him for a long time. We had been enemies since first year, but he grew in to this hansom man by our fourth year and that's when I knew he was more than just a little ferret. We are in love now more than ever. He was there for me when Ron and I were over, he picked up the pieces. Ron and I were never really in love. I was just hiding my love from the rest of the world. Draco and I had a talk after Ginny and I had discussed that Ron was never the right guy for me, Draco then told me his feelings towards me. I had also told him mine and we were very happy to know that we had both liked each other since first year. We both laugh at it now that we were both very jealous of those around us back then.

I took a minute to lock my eyes on the grey eyes that were looking back at me.

"Ok, let me think I did drink a lot last night" There was a knock at the door, Gin poked her head in andDraco nodded for them to come in.

Harry nodded his head. Ginny said "Hermione I can't remember ever seeing you drinking like that." I looked at them and then back at Draco. "Mmhmm" I sighed falling back into Dracos arms. "We will see you down stairs in 10 minutes" Ginny gave me a look. "We have to get changed" Harry and Draco laughed.

"Ughh don't let me drink that much again"

"Ok babe" Draco kisses my forehead.

"See you two downstairs" Ginny said before she and Harry left the room. I laid on our bed for a bit then got up and went over to my dresser. I pulled out my favourite jeans and t-shirt. I still remember when Mum had bought it for me. Oh how I missed them Mum and Dad, I wished that they were not killed when I sent them away during the war. They were killed in a car accident shortly after they had settled down.

"Babe, come on we better get down there before they come back for us." Draco said with a wink

I moved across the room and wrapped my arms around his neck and snogged with him for a few minutes before we went down to the kitchen. We went to the kitchen to see Narcissa and Molly were still cooking.

"Well it's good to see you two love birds this morning"

"Good Morning Mother" Draco said

"Good Morning Everyone" I said

We took our seats and ate the wonderful breakfast. They had mad us eggs and toast, pancakes, French toast. Each of us had a bowl of berries too. There was a huge pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice of the table. We often eat breakfast in the kitchen because we are all not up at the same times for breakfast is in shifts. We eat our dinner and supper meals in the dinning room which is very elongated. Draco and I finished up our breakfast, and we took off to the library. When we started dating I found out that Draco also has a huge interest in books, he told me that the Manors library is bigger than Hogwarts. He and I have made a plan to make it a day trip to the manor so he can give me a tour. This time I will be fully welcomed to the manor and will not be a victim.

"Mione, do you want me to light the fire? You look a bit chilled." Draco asked.

"Sure love and then it still gives me the excuse to cuddle with you on the sofa."

"Hermione you don't need an excuse" Draco stated

"Oh I know I just think if anyone comes in I can say I was cold and you here are my blanket keeping me warm" I said teasingly

We both looked around the library and found books that we would read till lunch. Draco found a book by our very old DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. I found an old copy of Potions book. We sat there for 2 hours. I was curled up next to Draco on the huge sofa. We were very comfortable; I know that I was going to fall asleep if we sat in the same position any longer. I set my book down on the floor and, I moved up on Draco's chest and rested my head on his shoulder. Ok so maybe I did want to fall asleep. But I love falling asleep in his arms. I noticed that Draco had set his book down. He was now tracing circles on my back and playing with my hair. I placed on my hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss.


End file.
